The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 5
meanwhile Taran Hen Wen Cavin and the Gummi Bears walk into the forest to find the cottage near the edge of the Forbidden Forest Zummi now where can this cottage be located Taran gosh Hen i never knew you could create such visions and things like that i thought you were just an ordinary pig i had no idea you were so special Cavin me either i wish i had a pig who could create great visions they stop at a river bank Taran and Dallbens gonna be glad he put his trust in me Gruffi and were gonna help you Taran and make sure that you dont let Dallben down Taran and i wont let Dallben down just you wait and see to Hen Wen now dont you go wandering about and dont worry keep close and no one will do you any harm not while im around he takes a quick drink from the stream Taran and i wont let the Horned King get close to you i ll protect you he holds up the stick suddenly he images himself as the hero of Prydain Cubbi ah Taran and he images himself in a gold suit of armor Voice Taran of Caer Dallben the greatest warrior in all Prydain a true hero Taran thank thank you all but without the help of my pig Hen Wen here i couldnt of Gruffi wake up Taran Hen Wen is gone Taran Hen Wen where are you Hen Wen oh no Tummi we better find her before the Horned King does they search the forest all Hen Wen Hen Wen suddenly they hear something moving in the bushes Cubbi ah somethings in the bushes it must be Hen Wen Taran is that you Hen Taran walks foward and pulls out an apple look what ive got come out heres a lovely juicy but suddenly a fury dog like creature with arms and two legs jumps out named Gurgi and takes the apple Gurgi whaa woah great prince give poor starving Gurgi some munchings and crunchings nice apple good prince good apple what a juicy apple Sunni what is that thing he takes the apple getting ready to walk away with it but Taran grabs him Taran hey no you dont i didnt give you that apple you took it and Gurgi bites Tarans hands Taran ouch and Gurgi runs and hides in a nearby bush Gruffi hey get back here you took what did not belong to you now give it back Taran hes right becuase if you dont youll be sorry Cubbi come on now show us the apple and you better not have bitten off it Gurgi shows them his hands Gurgi ah uh Gurgi has not seen the apple suddenly the apple falls from his hands Gurgi ah oh Taran give it back come on i warn you but Gurgi takes a bite out of it and hands it back to Taran Sunni eww disgusting Taran you horrible greedy thing you should be ashamed of yourself and Gurgi starts to cry Gurgi ooh poor miserable Gurgi deserves feirce smacking and whackings on his poor tender he sniffs and Sunni starts to feel sorry for him Gurgi all is left with no munchings and crunchings forgive poor Gurgi Taran oh stop that sniviling im not going to hurt you now look here have you seen my pig Gurgi piggy round fat piggy big snout Grammi thats right dear Gurgi and curly tail Cavin yes thats her thats Hen Wen Gurgi ah uh nope Gurgi has not seen piggy nope Taran oh nevermind no telling where Hen Wen is by now come on Cavin and Gummi Bears we do our own searching for Hen Wen he puts the apple in his pocket and Gurgi follows them hoping to get it Gurgi oh master master now Gurgi remembers clever sharp eyed Gurgi saw the piggy run right through the forest ah huh i saw it i saw it he pulls Taran by the hand Gurgi come Gurgi will find the lost piggy then we ll be friends forever he jumps on Taran searching for the apple munchings and crunching in here somewhere Gruffi hey i hear something they hear Hen Wen squeal Taran its Hen Wen Cubbi shes in trouble we better go help her Gurgi goodbye he runs away becuase he heard the word trouble Taran Hen Wen they rush over to the open area and see Hen Wen being attacked by flying fireless dragons called Gwythiants trying to seize her in their talons Gruffi oh no Gwythiants we better help her Hen Wen runs madly across the feilds but the Gwythiants still chase her Taran look out dont worry Hen Cubbi we ll save you and one Gwythiant catches her in his talons Gruffi oh no they got her as they start to carry her off Taran grabs the Gwythiant that is holding Hen Wen in his talons by the tail Taran no stop no but one Gwythiant grabs Taran in his talons and drops him to the ground Grammi Taran dear are you okay Taran no come back please come back the Gwythiants fly with Hen Wen in their talons near the Horned Kings Castle and Taran the Gummi Bears and Cavin go after them near a bush of thorns and up a rocky cliff but as they reach them they are too late the Gwythiants enter the castle with Hen Wen in their talons Gruffi oh no they got her were too late Taran Hen Wen i must get her back i must go in there Sunni yes Taran you have been assigned with the task from Dallben and we have been assigned to help you fullfill the task so were going in there with you suddenly Gurgi shows up Cubbi Gurgi what are you doing here Gurgi oh no great lord not go in there forget the piggy Taran what are you doing here Gurgi Gurgi came back to be your friend Taran friend humph why youre no friend why you ran away when i oh nevermind i promised Dallben i d keep Hen safe i have to go Cavin and were going with you sir Taran proceeds to approach the castle and Cavin and the Gummi Bears follow him suddenly lightening flashes Taran well are you coming Gurgi me go in there oh no no its a terrible place Taran just as i thought youre no friend youre just a miserable coward he takes the apple from his vest and throws it down at him here this is all you wanted come on Gummi Bears and Cavin were going in there and getting Hen Wen and Taran Cavin and the Gummi Bears proceed down the hill to enter the castle and Gurgi stays behind Gurgi if great lord go into eveil castle Gurgi may never see his friend again nope never and he walks away Category:The Black Cauldron Scenes